


Good Boy

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [28]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Consensual Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, PLEASE do not confuse this with zoophilia, Petplay, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx makes Axel feel comfortable being on all fours.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Eight: Role Playing

Axel is a proud man. Some would argue that he’s a little to proud for his own good. He’s not necessarily arrogant, but he’s very aware of his capabilities and skills. If he can do it, he  _ will  _ do it without any outside help. If he’s in a tight spot, he would rather dig himself out with his own fingernails than to ask for assistance. He doesn’t like being talked down to and he doesn’t like being pacified or coddled.

This is why if you had told him two years ago that he would enjoy being down on his knees in a leather suit and treated like an actual dog, he would have laughed in your face.

Two years ago, he was alone in a studio apartment, stressed to all hell, and lazily swiping through some dating app. Two years ago, he swiped right on a cheerful music composition major with funky hair and pretty eyes. Roughly a year and a half ago, he was introduced to something called  _ petplay _ . And it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

When he’d first heard the word, he’d thought it was... _ something else _ . That’s when Demyx—the pretty boy who adored all things music—explained it to him in a way that he understood. The more he explained, the more interested he became. He of course figured that this was Demyx’s way of asking him to be his handler, and that’s when he corrected him. Demyx wanted to be  _ his  _ handler.

_ I don’t think that’s for me _ , he’d laughed.  _ I’m not the submissive type. _

Those words now echo in his head whenever he finds himself slipping into pup space, and he laughs at himself. Axel still doesn’t consider himself to be submissive, not that he thinks there’s anything wrong with a dominant man submitting to someone else. Pup space, as Demyx called it, just feels different than regular submission. He enjoys the way Demyx cares for him, and the way he’s able to explore his most basic animalistic instincts in a safe, controlled environment. No judgement, no ridicule, no laughter.

Right now, Axel is kneeling in front of Demyx, deep in pup space. He’s slightly frustrated by the fact that Demyx is holding his favorite toy over his head and won’t give him the command to grab it, but he’s grateful for the attention regardless. He glances at Demyx, then back at the toy. He doesn’t feel like being a good boy today. When the toy comes close to his face, he snaps his teeth at it.

“No, You can’t have it until you sit properly,” Demyx tells him.

Axel snaps his teeth at it again.

“ _ Sit _ …”

He doesn’t want to, but he slowly lowers himself into a sitting position. Nice and pretty for his handler.

“Good boy,” he coos, lowering the toy down so Axel can reach it. It makes a satisfying squeak under the pressure of his teeth. He holds it between the mits on his hands and curls himself inward, furiously chewing the toy so he can hear it squeak.

Demyx groans. “God, now I remember why I hate that toy. How ‘bout we switch it for one that doesn’t squeak?”

Axel stops chewing. He’s waited all day to play with this toy and was teased before he was even allowed to have it. No, he was not going to give it back. When Demyx reaches for it, he grunts and bites at his fingers.

“Hey, bad boy! We do not bite!”

He will if he tries to take his chew away from him again.

Demyx eyes him and the toy in his hands carefully. Several seconds into their staredown, he quickly grabs the toy and snatches it from between his mits, but not before Axel can sink his teeth into it. Demyx pulls, and Axel pulls harder. “ _ Release. _ I am not playing tug of war with you today.”

Axel clamps his jaw down tight as Demyx tries to wiggle it out of his mouth. Axel shakes his head back and forth to get  _ him  _ to let go but he doesn’t. He’s earned this. He shouldn’t have it taken away.

Demyx frowns as he reaches into his back pocket to grab his phone. Axel watches curiously as he taps the screen a few times, then lowers the speaker to his ear. The loudest, most annoying high pitched sound plays in his ear, and he screams. Demyx takes this opportunity to snatch the toy out of his mouth.

“Do you like my new dog whistle?” Demyx smirks down at him.

No. No he doesn’t. That was awful and he never wants to hear that again in his life. He glares up at his handler and doesn’t bother to speak.

“That’s what you’ll get when you disobey from now on. If you can’t learn to behave, you’ll never get your collar.”

Axel perked up at the mention of a collar. The way Demyx had described collaring sounded so appealing to him. The thought of coming home every day and letting Demyx fasten it around his neck has been his dream for a month now. Being cared for feels amazing; having a collar, being trained, and being  _ owned  _ is an entirely different feeling that he can’t explain even if he tried.

Slowly, Demyx squats down in front of him. “You want your collar, boy?”

He lets out a small bark.

“You gotta be good and let me train you,” he says softly, pushing his fingers through Axel’s hair and gently scratching his scalp. “A collar comes with sooo many privileges. Like sitting on the couch, sleeping in my bed, eating outside of the kitchen…”

Axel smiles up at him. He sways his hips, and he can feel the rubber tail sticking out of his ass move.

“Oh that’s a  _ pretty _ smile. A pretty smile for a pretty boy.” Demyx leans in to kiss his forehead and ruffles his hair. Axel basks in the attention he’s getting. He loves that Demyx thinks he’s pretty. The praise he gives him nearly every time he does something good feels wonderful. Maybe it’s worth giving up his favorite toy for a while.

Suddenly, Demyx stands up. “Come on, boy. Lets gets you something to eat. We’ll play more after.”

Axel happily rises to his hands and knees and follows Demyx to the kitchen. On the way, he imagines himself in collars of various different shapes, sizes, and colors. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing petplay/puppy space and I love it! Thank you for the amazing idea Morgan :D


End file.
